Obinaya Ismill
Obinaya Ismill Child years (5-10). Obinaya Guiselle Ismill was in a very difficult situation, being and orphan in one of the worst neighborhoods on Longku. She realized she had an ability to lead people, and she founded a small gang called 'The Ghosts', which was filled with young kids who were just like her: orphans and poor. They stole from everyone they could find, and made themselves pretty rich for awhile, being able to buy fancy weaponry and armoring... Until they found themselves trapped by a Jedi Master called Mercken-- he was odd, according to Obinaya, because a Jedi wouldn't kill them all except one, but she paid this no mind, as he delivered her to the Jedi Council, which decided to train her. She became very good in the art of dueling. She was trained in Soresu and Shii-Cho for many years until she was ready. She went on a first mission with her master, when she was 15, but was knocked out the second they touched the ground. Teen years (15-18). She was captured, became a Sith acolyte, and was heavily trained in Juyo and Djem-So... She used her abilities of stealth to become a spy for the Sith, which allowed her to stay hidden from her enemies. She rose to the rank of apprentice easily, her charisma helping her convince her master, and when she was 18, she was offered the position of dark Lord of the Sith, if she could defeat her old master, who'd been spotted aiding the rebels on Balmorra. This mission was a suicidal one, obviously, but she complied and went to face her master. Young adult years (18-25). She was at least two years training for the encounter, and finally she arrived on Balmorra, ready for the biggest fight of her entire life... Betrayed! She had been betrayed! Her master had been a Sith the whole time, Darth Mercken, and he revealed himself to her hoping he could eliminate her and make her sign a last will that said that she would give her master all she had. She didn't know what she had that was so important. She begged him to show mercy and 'take her back to the light'... He obviously said no, and struck her. She was hurt in the shoulder, leaving a mark that would be easy to spot for the rest of her life. She fought hard, countering all his moves and striking him many times until she was able to cut off his arm, and leave him disabled. He was weak and asked her for mercy. Obinaya knew what to do. She walked towards him without her saber, and hugged him... Hugged him as she stabbed him in the heart with a shoto lightsaber she had hidden in her belt. Adult years (18-29). Obinaya was alone again, and she couldn't bare it. She felt abandoned by the light and dark sides of the Force, and at that exact moment she became Gray Jedi, and never falling back to either side of the force. She left to the Outer Rim, where she trained in all styles of dueling, becoming proficient in most of them, and finally mastering Juyo and Soresu. She discovered her family used to be very rich nobles in Longku. Now that she was this strong nobody could stop her from taking back the title that had always belonged to her. Nobility, at last. When she arrived on Longku, she was asked to identify herself or face annihilation, which she then proceeded to quickly do. When she pronounced the words "Obinaya Ismill" the Longkii immediately sent a shuttle to board her ship and meet her in person, to check if this was true. When the realized she was indeed the last of the Ismill bloodline, they sent her home in Ismill city, where her last relatives had died mourning her disappearance. She took the throne and started working on rebuilding what her parents had done. She was part of the nobility now, "more important" in society than the regular force user. Mysterious visitor. One day, during her coronation as High Duchess of Longku, she had a unknown visitor who seemed to be very powerful. He called himself "Allaakmar" and he had come to her to recruit her for the Shadow's Hand. She asked him why would she join them if she was already powerful within her people. He answered "You are strong here, but you aren't strong enough to protect yourself, and you have a lot of potential". She thought for a second... Could this man be right? Could he make her a stronger force user?... She stopped for a second and saw the possibilities. She then proceeded to accept the offer, and left for the "Shadow's Fist", the ship where she would forge herself into a stronger woman. Going up the ladder of power. After some months of training under Allaakmar, she was taken as an apprentice by Savek, another member of the High Council within the Hand. This would be beneficial for her later in life. She did every task they could throw at her with efficacy and finesse, making the combat an art worthy to be appreciated. She rose up from Apprentice to Shadow Knight, taking her very first apprentice herself... "Frerard Asamov". This man would be trained from the very beginning to be a perfect warrior, one no one but Obinaya herself could stop. But he never was proficient at fighting as he was with tech. She noticed this and immediately began training him in this area, specializing him in that area. She eventually was given the rank of Shadow's Master, becoming a strong figure within the Hand because of her efficiency in everything she did overall. in this time she took other apprentices such as "Ollewob" and "Ivelok Asamov". These names would become more important in the future. One step further. After years and years of hard work, she finally had done what was needed. She had rose to become a part of the High Council. She filled in the Ministry of diplomacy, and began on work immediately to make the organization grow stronger. She forged an alliance with pirates and other criminal organizations on Nar Shaddaa to make a raiding system that could give the Hand a help with weapons and ammo. This first alliance would mean a lot for her, because thanks to it, she would be ascended to "The Voice of the Shadow". Where she would act as the right hand of the Shadow himself. She had achieved a strength she could never imagine she could ever achieve. The Red Revolution. Before Obinaya's presence could ever be accepted, she had to prove herself before the other nobles. Even though they did support her ideas, they didn't know her enough to support her. And this obviously meant that no help or cooperation was established with her Colony, making the biggest population concentrated city unhappy and all other colonies poor, starting a small revolt, that eventually became the biggest revolution the world ever had. This started as a wildfire: Small riots in the outside of the Noble's council. Eventually, they were expelled of the palace and they went to a military base, storming in and taking all weapons to take the Capital city, which they failed to do, but they were able to destroy almost half of it, making chaos reign for almost a year. The dead were counted in the hundreds of thousands. The final step. Some group called "The Midnight Order". That is what she found while looking for a stronger and more formal ally for the Shadow's Hand. She proceeded to meet with their leader, Empress Candicia. After a long talk with the Empress and two of her ministers, she was decided, she would formally present before the council a proposal for a full alliance with the Midnight Order. The council unanimously voted for it. Politically speaking, she had the most power within the organization. Not even the Shadow held the control that she had within the council, no one dared question her word. Until one day, she used this power to replace 3 members of the council with her 3 most brilliant apprentices. Ollewob, Ivelok and Frerard. She had finally achieved full control of the Hand. The Shadow had no power over her. The Colonial War. It was a cold morning. Obinaya was drinking purified water from the nearby river that passed through her very palace. Or what was left of it after the revolutionaries were kicked out of it, and executed. The palace was a mess. Everyone who was there at the moment of the Red Revolution was dead. Looking on the bright side, the revolution was over, and peace was restored... Or so she had thought. A courier appeared on the stairs leading to the river, running and heavily breathing, using all his strength to get to her as soon as possible. "War my lady!" he shouted "The Colonies have declared war on us!". "All of them?" she asked. "Yes!" he replied quickly. "What should we do?!" he asked. Obinaya thought for a second, looking at the ruins, she thought "How can I take advantage of this situation?" "Aha! Prepare the troops! We're going to invade the Rorekii!" War had started, and Obinaya was already rushing with her elite troops, making assaults on all of his neighbor's capitals, taking the nobles hostage, (they hadn't prepared enough to invade her, precisely because of the size of her Colony) and once she had replaced half of the nobles with her own supporters, the real war began. Her advance was unstoppable, and noble families were being captured and slaughtered all around, scaring the enemy away from any attempt of offensive. The war lasted almost 3 years and a half, with battles on all cities of all colonies. The Longkii were used to urban combat. But this was a war bigger than they had ever seen. Millions died on the first months. 500 million deaths was the number that it took to make the last 2 elder nobles to surrender. Everything was a mess, but Obinaya had replaced almost all nobles with her handpicked supporters, and this wasn't just because she wanted to be accepted. She had a plan, but it would have to wait. The Second Betrayal. When time passed, and peace kept uninterrupted, the three new, young and ferocious High Council members decided to find Obinaya and kill her in order to replace her with one of them. Or maybe someone else. These councilors were Ollewob, Frerard and Ivelok. They failed to assassinate her and had to let her go once they realized she wouldn't go out without a fight. These Councilors were given that rank thanks to her, she trained them from start to finish, and they betrayed her without hesitation. She was shocked. When she arrived on Acheron's Orbit, but when she did, the planet's defenses shot her down, and she was captured and healed too, put under watch and protection for the time being. Bureaucracy. After a couple of days of getting freedom of movement, Obinaya went to her home to compose an alliance & trade treaty for the Midnight Order and her people. She did a very basic treaty that could be changed in negotiations with the Order's representative. She took a few hours to think through everything and when she had the treaty ready to be showed to the nobility council, where they would debate whether the treaty would be sent or not, and what would be changed, if anything. Due to Obinaya's dominance of the representative's floor through political alliances and charity to help poor colonies, this wouldn't be much of a deal. Though, the 2 most conservative representatives, which just so happened to be her rivals, opposed the motion. They were just about done with her "Reform Club", but they couldn't do anything, because their conservative ways didn't quite help their popularity with the masses. Also both their armies combined weren't enough for a civil war. Eventually Obinaya would marry their son's out with someone of her faction and gain absolute power within the House. But that had to wait. Negotiations. After this lesser debate was done, she immediately went to meet with Darth Neronae, to make negotiations on the alliance and trade treaty. She met with her, sat down and began negotiations, which went very smoothly, leaving to a clear conclusion, the alliance and trade treaty would go just as offered. Making her now an official Ally of the Order, and representative of her own people, while also being part of the Order itself. She would go on with her way up within the Order, but she would also play her part as an ally, bringing all help needed from her world... Now her power was close to absolute within Longku, she had a plan to take over... But that would have to wait. From Duchess to High Queen. Duchess Obinaya was standing on the bridge of the Matriarch when Divah and Akesi'va arrived, ready for a fight. She told them to make ready, as the fight would be fierce, even if the loyalist's numbers were small, they would fight to the death, and the Longkii people are all trained as part of the education system of the government. They made ready to strike in the palace of Justice of Longku, where the last loyalists were held up, as the rest were taken out in decisive strikes that were taken during that very hour, making them ready for action when the time came. When they arrived they were able to destroy all resistance very rapidly, arriving to the ritual stones, in the backside of the palace, where the Dukes were held up, place in which Divah and Akesi'va fought the loyalists while Obinaya killed the two dukes, taking their nobility jewels and using the others that she had stolen in secret from the other dukes. These stones were used by her in a short ritual, converting them into a full attire and a crown, which she used to fulfill an ancient prophecy (which she created to take power) and making a long, very emotive speech to sway the people's opinion towards her, people accepting this reality and condemning democracy and embracing Obinaya as a Queen, installing the Ismill last name as the only royalty, abolishing all other nobility completely, as people saw them as the face of the old democracy.